


Oh, Brother! Why Forsook You Life With Elves?

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet in which Elrond, wearied by battling evil in Middle Earth, laments the loss of Elros. Although this could be set during a number of ages (hence the listing of the story era as "multi-age"), I had in mind the Ring-War era when writing this poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother! Why Forsook You Life With Elves?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Oh, Brother! Why forsook you life with Elves,

And chose instead a fleeting mortal life,

When closest friends we two had been ourselves?

Your choice to me was painful as a knife.

And gazing at my sons so fair and dear--

Like matching bookends stand they side-by-side--

Does cause my heavy heart to want you near

And starts afresh the flow of tears I'd dried.

Yet many are the struggles you've been spared

By giving up your soul to Mandos' Halls,

For long have I for this world's future cared,

And through the pain the sea with longing calls.

Yet still I know that each must his path take; 

The bond we share will never truly break.


End file.
